


La asistente

by LaMarquesaIgnorante



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Español | Spanish, F/F, Slow Burn, Uno de los pocos fanfics en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarquesaIgnorante/pseuds/LaMarquesaIgnorante
Summary: Korra decide trabajar como asistente de Asami Sato, una mujer difícil y mal humorada.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un nuevo desafío personal.
> 
> Espero les guste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo desafío personal.
> 
> Espero les guste.

**I**

_—_ Necesito un trabajo— dice Korra en una cafetería de Nueva York.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Te despidieron de nuevo?— le pregunta la chica de tez morena y de ojos grandes, verdes y expresivos que está sentada al frente.

— Así es, Opal. Me despidieron de nuevo, pero Kramer era un verdadero hijo de puta, siempre estaba mirando mis pechos.

Opal mira el café caliente que tiene entre en sus manos, sin saber exactamente que decir. Era una rutina que pasaba casi una o dos veces al mes que estaba comenzando a agotar. Se juntaban en medio de la turbulenta ciudad, en un lugar que quedará cerca del trabajo de Opal y discutían la situación laboral de Korra. Opal escuchaba la historia, en silencio y sin criticar, la otra tomaba la oportunidad de desahogarse libremente por un par de minutos. Normalmente terminaba en un _"Todo saldrá bien"_ por parte de Opal y eso era suficiente.

Opal Beifong y Korra Ravaa eran amigas desde la escuela secundaria. Hace más de diez años que sus caminos se cruzaron en la clase de español dictada por un estadounidense que había vivido en México por tres meses y eran inseparables desde entonces. Las clases eran largas y lo único que aprendieron de español fue a preguntar donde estaba la biblioteca, pero con la compañía de la otra las lecciones nunca fueron aburridas. Ambas eran muy diferentes, pero de alguna manera sus personalidades parecían encajar. Solían reunirse en la cafetería de la escuela para hablar de lo genial que sería vivir solas en Nueva York y lo bien que se lo pasarían haciendo fiestas en Manhattan, sin tener idea de lo difícil que iba a ser la vida adulta.

—Siempre tienes excusas, Korra— le dice Opal colocando azúcar a su café—. Si sigues así, te terminaran echando a la calle. Además, ¿Cómo es posible que no dures más de un mes en un trabajo? ¿Qué es lo que haces para que te despidan tan rápido?

—Hey,— dice Korra, con un tono defensivo— No es que no pueda durar más de un mes en un trabajo, es que _yo_ no quiero hacerlo. Además, estaba en un supermercado, es una maldita zona de guerra.

—¿Un supermercado es una zona de guerra?

—Sí, Opal, aunque no lo creas, un supermercado es un lugar difícil. Solo imaginalo, es un espacio lleno de comida y productos de primera necesidad. Estuve un mes en ese jodido lugar y vi no uno, ni dos, sino que tres intentos de robo. ¡Tres! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y todos hechos por el mismo imbécil.

—Bueno, bueno— dice Opal, recordando las ocasiones que cuando adolescentes junto a Korra habían ido a robar chocolates al supermercado que quedaba cerca de la escuela pero no queriendo sacar eso a luz—¿Qué es lo que harás, Korra? Tahno dijo que no iba a aceptar que le debieras otro mes de alquiler.

—Algo se me ocurrirá— la voz suena segura, pero no llega a los ojos.

Opal pone los ojos en blanco y se queda en silencio. Korra no quiere admitirlo en voz alta, pero también estaba decepcionada por su situación. Sentía esa presión familiar en el pecho que venía después de ser despedida, era la manera que tenía su subconsciente de decir: _Peligro, peligro, peligro, realidad golpeando a Korra_.

Lo peor es que dentro de ella, sabía cual era la respuesta: lo poco _significativos_ que eran los trabajos para ella. Trabajar de mesera, como cajera, en alguna tienda ayudando a una desagradable mujer llamada Susan con su ropa, nada era _significativo_ o la llenaba de orgullo.

Nada cumplía con el _propósito_ que tenía Korra. Un _propósito_ , esa sensación de un fuego que acelera el corazón, todos lo tenían. Opal era una excelente psicologa trabajando en el Upper West Side, capacitada para las situaciones más complejas y con una paciencia de hierro, su _propósito_ era, de manera simplista, explicar y comprender el comportamiento de sus pacientes y ayudarlos de la mejor manera posible. Pero la situación de Korra era más dífícil.

—Siempre dices eso y un mes después nos encontramos en la misma situación, tú desempleada y yo pagando por tu café.

—Tienes ese tono de nuevo.

—¿Cuál tono?

—Ese tono de madre preocupada que heredaste de Suyin.

—No me digas que sueno como mi madre, por favor,— dice Opal un poco molesta— Solo estoy preocupada por ti.

Korra observa a su amiga por un par de segundos, pensando que desde los quince ha sido así: Opal preocupándose y Korra viviendo al limite, siendo el espíritu libre y rebelde de la relación.

Korra toma la mano de Opal sobre la mesa y la aprieta. Luego de un par de segundos, la suelta. _Demasiado afecto_ _por hoy_ , piensa Korra.

En los musicales o películas, ser una mujer joven y desempleada en Nueva York parecía un sueño pero la realidad era distinta. Korra le gustaba decir que todo era culpa de _Sex and the City_ , por subir las expectativas de veinteañeras solitarias en busca de una aventura que llene de sentido sus vacías vidas.

Estar desempleada en Nueva York era mas bien como estar corriendo en el séptimo nivel del infierno, mientras te persigue un perro de tres cabezas montado por Satanás. Al menos, así se sentía Korra cada vez que miraba el estado actual de su cuenta bancaria o tenía que pagar los impuestos. La pobre muchacha estaba segura que si abría su billetera, saldrían moscas y le dirían burlescamente: _¿En serio estás tomando un Café Latte de 7 dólares? ¿No deberías estar viendo en que esquina vivirás cuando tu arrendatario te eche a la calle?_

Korra mira por la ventana de su lado derecho y ve a un vagabundo con un cartel que dice: " _El fin está cerca. Arrepiéntanse, pecadores!"_ , le grita a la gente al pasar pero nadie se detiene, todos siguen de largo sin prestar atención. Cada uno en su propio mundo, viviendo a su propia velocidad. Korra no puede evitar preguntarse si en un mes más, ella estará así, en una esquina de una ciudad llena de turistas y gente enfadada, siendo una víctima más del sistema capitalista. Justo en ese momento, el vagabundo en cuestión levanta el dedo del medio mirándola fijamente. Korra desvía la mirada y pone su atención en Opal.

—¿Realmente debo vivir en Nueva York, la ciudad más cara de Estados Unidos? Probablemente me pueda mudar a Maryland o Virginia, leí una vez que esos estados tienen buenos restaurantes italianos. ¿Crees que me den trabajo allá?

Opal estaba apunto de responder a la mala propuesta de su amiga, pero un muchacho moreno se acerca ella por su lado derecho y le da un beso en los labios, haciendo que se olvide de lo que iba a decir.

—Ew— dice Korra al ver la muestra de afecto frente suyo.

—Lo siento, lo siento— dice Bolín levantando sus manos, en señal de inocencia y tomando asiento al lado de su novia, Opal—. ¿Cómo están?

—¿Tienes tiempo? Porque la respuesta a esa pregunta es larga— responde Korra de manera sarcastica.

Bolín era un ingeniero de California que conoció a Opal hace dos años en una fiesta en Brooklyn. Se besuquearon en un sofá toda la noche e intercambiaron números telefónicos. Opal pensó que Bolín no iba a llamarla, pero lo hizo a primera hora del día siguiente para invitarla a una cita y no hubo vuelta atrás, ambos se enamoraron rápida y apasionadamente. Si bien Bolín entre lagrimas tuvo que volver a California para terminar la universidad y estuvieron una temporada teniendo citas por FaceTime y sexo telefonico, ahora ambos vivían en un pequeño departamento en Greenwich Village con un hurón llamado Pabu. Korra decía que era una historia bastante cliché, pero eran felices.

La verdad, es que Korra estaba celosa de Opal. Opal tenia todo lo que esperaba Korra tener para los veinticinco: una pareja, un trabajo estable y una mascota. En cambio, Korra lo unico que tenía era una deuda con el banco que parecía crecer más rápido que Pabu y un historial de relaciones amorosas que en las noches la atormentaba.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Korra está desempleada, de nuevo— responde Opal mientras llama con su mano al mesero para que vuelva a la mesa y así pueda atender a Bolín.

—¿Estabas trabajando?— pregunta Bolín, genuinamente sorprendido.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios…— dice Korra llevando sus manos a la cara y tapándose.

—Estaba trabajando en ese supermercado en Harlem, ¿recuerdas?— pregunta Opal mirando a su novio.

—Pensé que tu ultimo trabajo fue en el cine de la calle 86 y que te habían despedido por dejar entrar a gente gratis— comenta Bolín a Korra mientras saca un pedazo del muffin de arándanos que tiene Opal frente suyo— Gracias por dejarnos ver _Thor 2_ , por cierto.

—No puedo creer que hayas pedido un muffin, Opal. Sabes que no puedo pagar ni por una maldita dona— dice Korra.

—¿Desean pedir algo?— pregunta el mesero, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Un cheesecake y un jugo de naranja natural— contesta Bolín sonriendo.

—Maldito burgués— susurra Korra cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y sacando el labio inferior, con ganas de comer algo. _No puedes pedir nada. Recuerda que aún te queda cereal y leche en casa_ , piensa Korra para sí.

El mesero anota en su pequeña agenda y se va.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? No sabía que vendrías— pregunta Opal mirando a su novio.

—Estaba en el gimnasio y he decidido venir para contarles las nuevas noticias. ¡He sido promovido! Están hablando con el nuevo sub-gerente del área de importaciones de Multi-Task.

—¡Matame, Dios! ¡Llévate mi vida en este maldito instante!— dice Korra mirando el cielo. Ahora estaba celosa de Bolín, también.

— Eso es estupendo, amor. ¡Felicidades!—dice Opal mientras abraza a Bolín por el cuello.

—Gracias, cariño—dice Bolín mientras cierra sus ojos, dejandose llevar por el abrazo.

—Si, felicidades. ¿Por qué no salimos a un restaurante y pedimos langosta para celebrar? Yo pago la maldita cuenta— dice Korra con tono sarcástico.

Bolín y Opal se ríen, aún envueltos en la dicha que puede traer un éxito profesional. Bolín procede a contar la historia de su asenso. Hace meses había escuchado a dos chicos de contabilidad comentar que estaban buscando un remplazo para John, un señor de 73 años que lo único que hacía era hablar de su nieto y dormir detrás del escritorio. Bolín, entonces, armó un plan simple pero que prometía ser efectivo: trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche e interactuar con John. En las mañanas, escuchaba a John hablar del trabajo de su nieto en el Departamento de Parques del Estado de Nueva York y lo ayudaba a ocupar la computadora. Eventualmente, todo eso rindió frutos, porque cuando le preguntaron a John si tenía alguna recomendación para su reemplazo, Bolín fue el primero en la corta lista.

—Aunque John era un jodido republicano, aún estoy agradecido de su voto de confianza.

—¿Era republicano?— pregunta Korra, interesada en saber más de la historia y concentrarse en la situación de Bolín para no pensar en la suya.

—¡Así es! ¿Puedes creerlo? Pensé que nadie en Nueva York era republicano.

—No puedes confiar en nadie en estos días...— dice Korra encogiendose de hombros y llevando su cafe Latte a la boca.

La conversación sigue así por un par de minutos, escuchando a Bolín a hablar de su nueva situación laboral y de como las cosas iban a mejorar. Al parecer, Bolín tenía planeado comprar un auto y una nueva cama para Pabu. _Bastante idiota que necesite una cama un hurón_ , piensa Korra, agradecida de tener otras cosas en mente por primera vez en el día.

—Ah, por cierto,— dice Bolín una vez que los tres deciden irse del local— Si necesitas trabajo, yo sé donde puedes conseguirlo.

—¿Es en serio?— pregunta Korra sorprendida.

—¡Claro! ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Zhu-Li? Eramos compañeros en la universidad, estaba en el cumpleaños de Mako.

—¿Pelo café, lentes, extravagante y de buen cuerpo?

—Sí, ella.

— No sabía que eras amigo de una mujer de buen cuerpo —dice Opal con el ceño fruncido. Bolín sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

—Resulta que Zhu-Li está buscando a una asistente para trabajar en Future Industries, lo publico en el grupo de Facebook de la universidad. Al parecer, es trabajo fácil pero que paga bien. ¿Que piensas? La puedo llamar, si así lo deseas.

* * *

Un viento frío entra por la ventana en la habitación de Korra. Su cuerpo desnudo envuelto en las sabanas blancas se mueve. Estira sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, mueve sus piernas y, restregando los ojos, se levanta para sentarse en medio de la cama. Del velador toma el control de la televisión y la prende. Las noticias hablan del clima que habrá en Nueva York durante los próximos días. Como era de esperarse para Diciembre, nieve y ventiscas heladas.

Korra se levanta luego de dar un gran bostezo, se dirige a la pequeña cocina y, mientras se sirve lo último que queda de cereal y le coloca leche, escucha al conductor que desde la televisión de su pieza dice: _Con esto damos finalizado "Buenos días, Nueva York". Que tengan un buen lunes_.

Un plato de cereales y leche cae en el suelo, rompiendose en el impacto. _Maldición_ , piensa Korra, sin tiempo para recoger el desastre que dejó en su cocina. _Si salgo ahora puedo llegar a tiempo. Joder. Joder. Joder_.

Abre la ducha y deja que el agua corra hasta que sale con temperatura caliente. Una vez dentro, recuerda las palabras que Zhu-Li dijo la ultima vez que hablaron por el telefono: _"No me hagas quedar mal frente mi jefa, Korra"._

Había pasado una semana desde el desayuno con Opal y Bolín. Una hora después de salir del local, Bolín tenia el número de Zhu-Li en sus manos y Korra la llamo, preguntándole si es que seguían buscando a una asistente. No tenia nada que perder. Zhu-Li, no sorprendida y un poco distante, le dice que venga con el curriculum el lunes a las nueve y media de la mañana. Eran las siete y media.

Korra vivía en Brooklyn y las oficinas de Future Industries quedaban en Manhattan. Si no se maquillaba, alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo.

Así que eso hizo, una vez terminado su baño, se vistió con la ropa que con ayuda de Opal había elegido especialmente para la entrevista de trabajo y, sin secar su pelo, salió de su hogar, dejando un cereal con leche detrás.

Sin pensarlo, Korra decide tomar un taxi, porque sabe que será más rápido que tomar el metro a Manhattan.

El recorrido a Manhattan es penoso. Brooklyn era un barrio oscuro, lleno de graffiti en cada esquina y con ratones cada cierto tiempo saliendo de oscuros lados. Era la personificación de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual y todo ser vivo que vivía ahí era desagradable, hasta los ratones tenían dedos del medio para poder levantárselo a los turistas. Korra encajaba perfecto, adoraba vivir en su pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, en medio del caos y del desorden, escuchando los gritos de sus vecinos cada cierto tiempo y la bocina de la policia. Brooklyn te mostraba como era estar _viva_ , sobreviviendo en medio de un barrio lleno de pecadores que luchan para vivir un día más. Manhattan, en cambio, es el polo opuesto. Los edificios son altos y los únicos graffitis que se ven están bien hechos y se esconden cerca de las estaciones de metro, pareciera ser que los artistas que lo hicieron no deseaban molestar a nadie. Toda la gente que se encontraba en las frías calles vestían bien y parecían salir de una revista de moda, ocupando el ultimo modelo de una marca como Gucci o Versace. Korra los consideraba pretenciosos, todos actuando y viviendo una vida fantastica, pretendiendo que no llegan a llorar a sus casas pensando en sus traumas como todo ser humano.

A las nueve y media está fuera de un alto edificio de vidrios que pareciera tocar el cielo.

—¿Cuanto es?— le pregunta apresurada Korra al taxista. El chico mira para atrás.

—$21.60

—¿Me estás jodiendo?— pregunta Korra enfurecida, olvidando que cada segundo que pasa, más atrasada a la entrevista está.

—No.

—Hijo de...—Korra susurra por debajo. _¿Acaso este taxi es un Land Rover y no me di cuenta?_ piensa y luego abre su billetera—. Solo tengo $20.

—Bueno, es $21.60, no $20.

Korra pone los ojos en blanco y le entrega el billete.

—Que Dios te pague el resto, amigo.

Korra se baja escuchando lo que es seguramente un insulto en un idioma que no es inglés detrás de ella. Está vestida con una camisa celeste, una falda en tubo negra y unos tacones negros. Se siente como un pinguino y estaba segura que cada cierto tiempo el tercer boton de su camisa se abre, pero no tenía tiempo para preocupaciones.

Una vez dentro del edificio, la gente de seguridad toma sus datos. Nombre y numero social. Luego de un largo minuto, la dejan entrar gracias a la ayuda de una tarjeta. El primer piso es grande y alto. El diseño era bastante bello, de una color blanco e iluminado. No hay nada fuera de lugar. Hay poca gente, pero aún así se escucha movimiento proveniente de la calle de afuera. El tamaño del lugar hace que los tacones de Korra produzcan eco.

—¿Zhu-Li?— pregunta Korra a la conocida chica de pelo cafe y lentes que está sentada en un sillón negro. Zhu-Li levanta la vista de su celular.

—¿Korra? — pregunta ella devuelta, levantándose. Zhu-Li está vestida con un traje verde y tiene su pelo tomado. Su mirada es fría y tiene los ojos café. Su postura es recta, muy parecida a la de un soldado.

—Sí— dice Korra ofreciendo la mano—. Un gusto verte de nuevo.

—Oh, no puedo darte la mano— contesta Zhu-Li haciendo una mueca de disgusto— Encuentro el contacto humano repulsivo. Lo siento.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí. Ahora, ven conmigo—ordena Zhu-Li mientras camina con unos tacones más altos que los de Korra hacia los ascensores—. Iremos a la oficina de la señorita Sato.

—Espera, espera— pide Korra tratando de alcanzarla—. ¿Puedes ir más lento?

—No. Ya has llegado cinco minutos más tarde de lo acordado.

—Es que... el trafico…— comienza a decir Korra, pero cualquiera puede decir que está mintiendo. Nunca fue buena mentirosa.

—…¿Tienes auto?— le interrumpe Zhu-Li rapidamente y sorprendida.

—No— contesta Korra avergonzada y molesta. De modo nervioso, lleva sus manos a su cuello.

—Lo supuse.

—Pero vine en un taxi— dice Korra, como si ese detalle mejorará toda la vergonzosa situación.

 _"En un taxi jodidamente caro"_ , completa mentalmente Korra y justo en ese instante el ascensor gris abre sus puertas. Zhu-Li entra, de nuevo viendo su iPhone y mientras camina está escribiendo algo.

Korra, mientras van subiendo de piso, hace una nota mental de las razones por la cual venir a esta reunión fue un error:

Número uno, al parecer, la oficina quedaba en el piso 21. A Korra no le gustan las altura ni los ascensores. _¿Por qué alguien quisiera estar tan lejos del pavimento? Ridículo_.

Número dos, no sabía con exactitud que es lo que hacía Future Industries, pero estaba segura que no se trataba de un fraude de piramide empresarial.

Número tres, aún no sabía que es lo que hacía un asistente. Ni siquiera estaba segura si había que tener preparación profesional para el trabajo. Zhu-Li había dicho que con el título de secundaria bastaba. Sólo sabía que los últimos tres días había estado buscando en Google palabras como _"Asistente", "Asistente preguntas de trabajo", "¿Qué es lo que hace un asistente?", "¿Que es lo que hace un asistente? Resumen"_.

Korra tenía la idea de que el trabajo consistía en estar al lado de un jefe y anotar cosas, pero se trataba de más actividades que eso. Por supuesto su amiga Opal fue quien le explico por telefono un par de noches atrás: _"Sus responsabilidades son muchas. Puede ser organizar archivos, actuar de recepcionistas, realizar reuniones, encargarse de que los papeleos y documentos estén al día..._ ". Opal siguió hablando por un largo rato más pero lo único que Korra tenía grabado era: papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo.

—Mira, Zhu-Li, ¿Hay algo que deba saber antes de entrar? — pregunta Korra. No puede controlar el nerviosismo que sale a luz en su voz.

—¿Algo como que?— su mirada no se levanta del celular. Korra, a lo lejos puede leer _"La chica ha llegado tarde a la reunión. QEPD. LOL"._

_Dios, la gente y sus iPhone de mierda, ¿Que es lo que se debe hacer para tener la atención? Nunca sacan sus narices del telefono._

—No lo sé... dime, por ejemplo, porque se fue la anterior asistente.

—Ah, porque Asami es una perra— responde Zhu-Li, ahora observando a Korra de arriba a abajo—. Abrocha tu botón.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunta Korra, pensando que no había escuchado bien y haciendo caso a las palabras de Zhu-Li.

—Que Asami es una perra. Oh, ¡Llegamos!— dice Zhu-Li mientras las puertas del ascensor se abren. Zhu-Li estira una mano, colocandola y haciendo presión en una parte de la puerta izquierda del ascensor, para que no se cierre. Se inclina a Korra un poco para asegurarse que esté escuchando. Los lentes se deslizan en su nariz hasta quedar casi en la punta, Korra la mira a los ojos pensando que sería una buena integrante en la mafia siciliana porque era intimidante—. Solo necesito que seas honesta. Lo mas probable es que sea solo una perdida de tiempo, pero, por favor, no digas o hagas algo estupido. No me hagas quedar mal. Ahora, ve, ve.

Korra se baja y Zhu-Li se acerca a apretar un botón en un costado y hacer que las puertas del ascensor se cierren nuevamente. _Sola_ , piensa Korra. Tenía la idea que Zhu-Li estaría en la entrevista, pero obviamente se había equivocado.

—¿En que la puedo ayudar?— pregunta una voz a la izquierda de Korra. La voz proviene de una pelirroja que está maquillada de manera extrema. Sus labios rojos como la sangre y una base que hasta un ciego puede ver puesta en su rostro. La chica es atractiva, pero maquillada gana más edad de la que seguramente tiene. Tambien tenia un lunar al lado de sus labios y unos aros dorados pequeños.

—Tengo una entrevista con Asami. Asami Sato.

— Estás atrasada.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Has llegado tarde. La señorita Sato no tolera los atrasos.—dice la pelirroja tratando de aguantar una sonrisa burlesca— Le avisaré que ya estás aquí.

Korra sin saber que hacer para rellenar el tiempo, observa a su alrededor. El escritorio que está al medio de la pequeña recepción es de madera, grande y redondo. Hay una pintura de varios colores llamativos detrás del escritorio este. Korra se detiene un segundo para observarla bien. La pintura es grande, de la corriente modernista, su fondo era rojo y tenía toques de negro, blanco y azul al medio. Era abstracta y Korra no necesitaba acercarse más para saber que estaba hecha de pintura acrilica.

Tambien Korra observa que hay dos pasillos, uno dando a la derecha del escritorio y el otro al lado izquierdo.

—Puede entrar. Al fondo del pasillo de la derecha— indica la chica pelirroja con su mano.

Korra respira profundo y comienza a caminar siguiendo las instrucciones. A lo largo del pasillo hay cuatro salas de reuniones con paredes de vidrios que tienen una gran vista a la ciudad de Nueva York. Antes de acercarse a la puerta de madera que se encuentra al final, piensa en el mensaje de texto que Opal le mando en la mañana y que leyó en el taxi: _Todo saldrá bien. Suerte. Xoxo._

¿Por qué sentía que no sería así?

Korra toca suavemente tres veces la puerta y de adentro proviene en respuesta un suave: _"Adelante"_.

* * *

Lo primero que Korra ve es una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio con la atención fija en su computador. La luz del computador se refleja en su rostro y en sus lentes. El pelo le cae con soltura, es negro, brillante, fuerte y ondulado en las puntas. Lo tiene suelto pero aún así no se ve informal o desordenado. Tiene un tono rosado en las mejillas y sus cejas son largas. Su cara es delgada y de características delicadas, en especial sus mejillas. Su menton sobresaliente. Su piel era brillante, y Korra no necesita tocarla con sus dedos para saber que es suave. Sus labios pintados de un rojo fuerte que viene perfecto a su rostro.

Lo primero que dice la intuición de Korra es que la señorita Asami es una perfeccionista, no tiene un pelo fuera de lugar y cada detalle de su maquillaje va perfecto con su rostro.

— Señorita Sato — dice Korra en un tono que pretende ser profesional y a modo de saludo, luego de un trance que dura un par de segundos.

Avergonzada, se acerca un poco más al centro de la oficina en la que se encuentra. Puede sentir como sus mejillas se acaloran.

Korra se toma un segundo para ver rapidamente la oficina. Esta en el piso 21, asi que naturalmente en las ventanas se aprecia una vista perfecta de Manhattan y sus edificios. Un mueble de madera en forma de "L" está a espaldas de la señorita Asami, el cual tiene encima un par de cosas, dos figuras, una de una moto y otra de un avión blanco, unos parlante negros en cada esquina del mueble y un globo planetario de tonos marrones y dorados, sujeto en madera y con una regla que lo rodea hecha de metal, se nota que debe haber costado una fortuna.

El piso de la oficina es blanco, hay una pequeña mesa en un costado hecha de vidrio con revistas, rodeada por tres sillas de cuero negro que se encuentran vacías. Se ven bastante cómodas y son bajas. El escritorio en el cual se encuentra Asami es de vidrio y tiene un par de papeles en un costado, lápices caros y un computador.

Todo está perfecto y ordenado, limpio, cada detalle colocado con cuidado.

Korra mira las dos pinturas que adornan la oficina, no puede evitar compararlas con la que estaban en la recepción junto la chica pelirroja. Las pinturas en la oficina de Asami eran más bonitas.

—… Señorita Korra, ha llegado tarde— dice Asami, interrumpiendo los pensamiento de Korra. Un tono profesional, pero que cumple con su objetivo: reprender. Korra se pregunta si la morena lo hace de manera consiente o no.

Korra piensa por medio segundo huir de la oficina. La idea de estar con ella en una habitación repentinamente se le hace insoportable, pero toma un respiro y contesta:

—Sí, el taxi que me trajo se atraso por un accidente en la calle 72.

—¿No tienes auto?— pregunta Asami, quien en todo este tiempo aún no desvía la vista de su computador, mientras mueve su _mouse_.

—No.

—Mm… bueno, has venido hasta aquí. ¿Por qué no te sientas? — pregunta Asami señalando uno de los asientos que se encuentra frente ella.

Asami no dice nada por un par de segundos, más concentrada en ver su computador que en la presencia de Korra en la habitación. Está con el ceño fruncido. Korra aprecia por unos segundos el rostro de Asami. No sabe que hacer.

— Lo lamento— dice Korra simplemente para llenar el silencio incomodo que se ha formado en la habitación y tambien porque siente la necesidad de disculparse.

Korra se da cuenta que la mujer es joven, bastante cercana su edad. No debe tener más de 27 o 28, máximo. Por un momento siente envidia porque no hay que ser un genio para saber que la morena es exitosa, todo de ella lo irradia así: el tamaño de su oficina, el piso en el cual se encuentra, el tamaño de la silla de cuero negro en el cual está sentada, su posición de confianza...

—Déjame ver tu curriculum— dice Asami extendiendo su mano, aburrida.

Y por primera vez, sus miradas se conectan.

Los ojos de Asami son verdes, expresivos, brillosos. _Es preciosa,_ piensa Korra.

Asami un par de segundos después centra su atención en los papeles que le entrega Korra. En su mano izquierda tiene un lapiz, toca el final de este y hace un _click_. Korra se pone nerviosa al ver como Asami avanza en su lectura.

_¿Como le explico que fui despedida de un maldito supermercado en Harlem?_

— Muchos despidos en el ultimo tiempo y no hay preparación universitaria...— dice Asami, de una manera pensativa, pero aún así a Korra le duele un poco esas palabras: _sin preparación universitaria_.

—Si, bueno... es algo complicado— dice Korra sin quererla distraer, porque pareciera ser que la lectura de la mujer del frente aún no termina.

—Has trabajado en cines, supermercados, tiendas de ropa, mesera e... _¿Instructora de Yoga?_ — dice Asami con el ceño fruncido e incredula.

— Un periodo oscuro de mi vida— dice Korra avergonzada, está sentada con la espalda lo más recta posible, todo en su cuerpo pareciera indicar que está tensa. _Tal vez después de esta reunión debería volver a hacer yoga_.

Asami cambia de papel al segundo, donde Korra sabe no hay mucho más. Asami deja los papeles en la mesa y la mira de nuevo.

 _Azul y verde_.

Luego de un silencio, dice:

— Nunca has trabajado de asistente.

— No, señorita Sato.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que podrás hacerlo?

— En mi curriculum queda claro que puedo adaptarme a cualquier tipo de trabajo...

—... y también queda claro que has sido despedida de todos después de cortos periodos de tiempo— dice Asami, seria y cortante señalando los papeles, hay una sombra de burla. Korra quiere defenderse, pero no hay manera—. No me gusta perder el tiempo, ¿Cómo llegaste a esta entrevista de trabajo?

— Zhu-Li — la morena de ojos azules siente que con cada pregunta se hace más pequeña. _¿Me estoy achicando en esta silla o es idea mía?_

Es como si todos sus temores estén siendo restregados en su rostro. Una pesadilla en manos de una morena despampanante de ojos verdes.

—Vives en Brooklyn. Eso es bastante lejos...

Asami deja escuchar un tono creído mientras se inclina un poco hacía atras en la silla, con eso a Korra le queda claro dos cosas: a Asami le gusta tener control, como ahora, y que le gusta intimidar.

— Así es— dice Korra, un poco a la defensiva, siento que la actitud de Asami se está volviendo... pretenciosa, rayando lo insultante—. Pero hay metros cerca.

Korra se aplaude mentalmente ante la respuesta.

—Mhmm— dice Asami con una actitud que deja en claro que aún queda mucho en ella por convencer— ¿Por qué te despidieron de tu ultimo trabajo?

— Había un niño de catorce años. El dueño al darse cuenta que estaba robando en el pasillo de liquidos, en un arrebato de rabia, lo comienza a golpear en el pasillo. No tuve otra opción que interferir.

—Era un ladrón— dice Asami, secamente y no sorprendida con la historia.

—Era un niño siendo golpeado por un caballero de 42 años— corrige Korra con dureza, recordando como fue ver a Kramer golpeando la mejilla izquierda de un menor de edad.

Asami guarda silencio por un momento.

— En tu curriculum sale que sabes hablar japonés y aleman.

—Así es— dice Korra— he colocado los institutos en los cuales aprendí en el curriculum.

—Entonces, ¿No estás mintiendo?

— ¿Perdón?

— Bueno,— comienza a decir Asami jugando con su lápiz, distraída— la gente suele mentir en sus curriculum...

— ... Yo no hago eso.

Asami asiente.

— ¿Cuál es tu mayor debilidad profesional?— pregunta Asami en un tono profesional, está tranquila. Por primera vez en la entrevista Korra siente que está dispuesta a escucharla y darle una oportunidad.

Korra medita un poco la respuesta, no queriendo responder enseguida. Piensa en su experiencias laborales anteriores, en las oportunidades que la criticaron sus superiores y los mismos compañeros de trabajo.

— Suelo ser bastante impulsiva.

Asami levanta una ceja, pero asiente, conforme de la respuesta. Luego mira su computador, leyendo lo que son apuntes y una serie de preguntas que puede hacer durante la entrevista.

— ¿Trabajas bien con grandes volumenes de llamadas? Porque, si es que obtienes el trabajo, tendrías que realizar y recibir llamadas en un celular de la empresa desde tempranas horas.

—Sí, trabaje en un _Call Center_ hace más de un año.

— ¿Cuales son tus puntos fuertes?

— Mi dedicación y honestidad.

— ¿Trabajas bien bajo presión?

— La mayoría del tiempo, sí.

— ¿Has supervisado a demás personas?

— Jamás.

— ¿Que esperas de un jefe o un supervisor?

Pausa. Korra no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Lealtad con sus trabajadores, sinceridad constructiva. Alguien severo, pero justo.

A Asami se le escapa una sonrisa que pinta rapidamente su rostro, pero no es lo suficiente para romper la dinámica de poder que ha surgido en la habitación ni tampoco para establecer una confianza informal.

— ¿Trabajas bien en equipo?— es lo siguiente que sale de sus labios.

— Así es. Nunca he tenido mala experiencia con compañeros o superiores. Excepto con mi anterior jefe.

— Por el muchacho del pasillo de líquidos— dice Asami mirandola fijo. Korra asiente, un poco sorprendida de que ese detalle haya quedado grabado en Asami.

— Sí.

— Eres muy joven— dice Asami de manera pensativa luego de un rato de silencio.

— ¿Que edad tiene usted, señorita Asami?— pregunta Korra, atrevida. Asami la mira incredula y con los ojos abiertos, Korra se queda en silencio y segura. Tiene un plan, una ventana se le ha abierto.

—¿Que te hace pensar que contestaré esa pregunta?

—Pues, verá— comienza Korra, con tono seguro y sin dejarse intimidar, por un segundo saborea el control en sus manos. Por primera vez en la entrevista no está tensa—, Usted es joven, igual que yo, y está trabajando en una oficina en medio de Manhattan. Tiene gente trabajando para usted y está buscando una asistente. ¿Por qué debería importar la edad? Usted es la prueba de que se pueden hacer muchas cosas, no importa que edad se tenga.

—Eso es cierto.

Korra suspira, para luego continuar, inclinando un poco su cuerpo en dirección a Asami.

—Mire, señorita Sato, sé que no soy la mejor propuesta que recibirá, pero le aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí. Si, he trabajado en distintas... areas en el ultimo tiempo. Si, he sido despedida. Pero todo esto me ha enseñado a como desempeñarme en distintas clases de lugares y como tratar con la gente. Me puedo adaptar a cualquier ambiente laboral. Soy joven, tengo energía y tiempo para usted. Vivo en Brooklyn, pero estaré todos los días acá, sin atraso.

Hay un par de segundos en silencio. Korra se da cuenta que, dentro suyo, Asami está meditando lo que acaba de escuchar.

— ¿Por qué quieres trabajar acá?

—Necesito este trabajo. Realmente lo necesito—contesta Korra, de manera impulsiva y mirandola a los ojos. Por un segundo se miran en silencio, y luego Korra mira hacía abajo, sus manos sobre sus muslos, está cansada, casi derrotada—Yo...

Asami frunce el ceño, de manera curiosa y atenta, dispuesta a escuchar lo que Korra está por decir.

Pero antes que Korra termine su idea, una voz que viene del teléfono en el escritorio interrumpe la conversación. La voz de la chica pelirroja llena la oficina: _"Señorita Sato, el señor Iroh ya se encuentra acá. ¿Lo hago pasar?"_. Asami apretando un boton contesta al telefono con un " _Si, háganlo pasar"_ , luego, abrochando su blazer de color vino, se levanta por primera vez en toda la reunión.

Korra se fija en su cuerpo.

— Bueno, creo que tengo que dar por terminada la entrevista. Le haré saber por medio de Zhu-Li cualquier novedad— dice Asami poniendo en frente su mano izquierda, sin dar señales si es que va a contratar a Korra o no.

—Claro— contesta Korra, envolviendo la mano que está estirada en frente de ella. _Electricidad_ —. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

Korra procede a poner sus manos en el apoyabrazos de la silla y con eso se da un impulso para levantarse. Camina al centro de la oficina, pero una pintura capta su atención antes de irse. Se detiene.

— Que bello...— escucha Korra escaparse de sus labios.

—¿Que dijiste?— pregunta una voz ya conocida detrás de ella.

Korra tiene su mirada en la pintura que esta en el lado izquierdo de la oficina. Estaba pintada con una tecnica de _dripping_ , con pintura de acuarela liquida y colores oscuros. Korra se da cuenta de la fuerte inspiración que tiene de las corrientes artísticas de los 40's, 50's, pero sigue siendo moderna.

_Es una pintura hecha al azar, con continuidad._

—La pintura. Es muy bonita, pero triste— dice Korra con un tono pensativo y apuntando con su dedo a la pintura que estaba viendo. Luego mira de nuevo a la morena detrás de su escritorio, envolviéndola en su subconsciente por lo que se siente como una ultima vez—. Hasta luego, Asami. Ha sido un gusto.

Korra camina hacia la puerta y la cierra detrás de ella, los primeros pensamientos que se le cruzan en la cabeza una vez afuera de la oficina son: _Bueno, esa ha sido la peor entrevista de trabajo en la historia, por lo menos podré sacarme estos tacones._

* * *

El día en Nueva York es soleado, lo cual es un tesoro considerando que es un martes del mes de Diciembre. La gente llena las calles, esquivando los pocos rastros de nieve que quedan en el pavimento.

Korra abre la puerta de la cafetería y con la mirada busca a sus acompañantes, quienes se encuentran en la ultima mesa conectada a la ventana sentados uno al lado de otro. Se acerca a ambos y, casi sin creerlo, dice:

—Bolín, Opal, yo pagaré esta vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí y darme una oportunidad. No sé mucho en que consiste el trabajo de asistente ni el procedimiento de entrevistas laborales en los Estados Unidos, pero bueno.. es ficción... supongo que con eso me gano el perdón por lo poco aferrado a la realidad del proceso.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! Comenten, si así lo desean, todo apoyo será bienvenido y agradecido (Kudos, comentarios, etc). No importa si son criticas buenas o no. Aunque si hay alguien pensando escribir comentarios muy malos, por favor sepa que llorare un poco.
> 
> ¡Infinitas gracias!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.

**II**

—¿Alguna idea de porque te dio el ataque?

Asami se queda en silencio, mirando por la ventada donde puede observar un par de edificios viejos, bajos y de colores anaranjados.

Kya es una buena psiquiatra, piensa la chica de ojos verdes por un micro segundo. La señora que debe tener no más de cincuenta años luce bastante bien también. Tiene un estilo hippie, unos ojos de color azul, piel morena y unas arrugas al costado de sus labios que se acentúan cada vez que sonríe. Lo que más le gusta de ella a Asami era su pelo, largo y canoso. Siempre estaba despeinado, un detalle que a Asami le hubiera disgustado en cualquier otra persona, pero no en Kya. Le siente bien, va con su esencia.

La oficina de su doctora es pequeña. La decoración está compuesta por una baja silla blanca, donde normalmente se sienta Kya, un sofa rojo con almohadas de colores naranja, morado y azul, una alfombra con un diseño marroquí, una mesa de centro y plantas que ocupan gran porcentaje del espacio de la habitación. Hay un mueble de madera detrás de Kya, lleno de libros. Fue una de las cosas que llamó la atención de Asami cuando vino por primera vez, porque los textos no muestran ningún orden en particular. Reconoce algunos de los títulos. Hay novelas, libros académicos de psicología, poesía y más, pero todos mezclados. A ojos de Asami, tener a Anna Karenina entremedio de Sartre y un libro de etimología de la psiquiatría es un desastre.

_¿Cómo encuentra los libros que necesita?_

—No lo sé— responde luego de divagar. La realidad es que no sabe porque está ahí, en una oficina en medio de Greenwich Village—. Estrés, ¿tal vez?

—¿Por qué estabas estresada?

—No lo sé. Trabajo, supongo.

Como cualquier persona normal, Asami se estresaba en su trabajo. No era nada fuera anormal. Más aun, considerando que era una de los rangos más importantes dentro de la empresa. Subgerente general.

—¿Ha pasado algo fuera de lo común?— pregunta Kya, quien toma una taza de té del centro de mesa y se la lleva a los labios. Luego de beber un poco, la deja en el mismo lugar que estaba.

Asami no sabe si lo hace a propósito o no, pero en cada consulta que han tenido juntas, Kya siempre se encuentra bebiendo té y de la misma taza azul. ¿Por qué lo hace? Es extraño. Siempre la misma taza.

 _No puede ser coincidencia, ¿O si? ¿Es una prueba_?

—No...—contesta, un poco perdida en sus pensamientos— Hoy comienza a trabajar la nueva asistente.

—¿Tienes una nueva asistente? Eso es bueno.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Donde te encontrabas en el ataque?

—Fue hace dos días. El sábado. Estaba en mi casa, viendo un reportaje en CNN, el título llamo mi atención. "La voz de la tierra". Un poco dramático, si me preguntas— Asami se detiene un segundo mientras se acuerda de eso—. Era sobre una muchacha joven que está viajando por distintos países hablando del medioambiente. No me acuerdo bien de su nombre, pero mostraron uno de sus discursos en la televisión, donde hablaba del daño que las generaciones pasando han hecho al mundo. Como habían logrado contaminar nuestro hogar. Ocupaba mucho la palabra hogar, ¿sabes? También mencionaba que deberíamos tomar rienda en el asunto, porque nos queda poco tiempo en la tierra. En realidad, no es poco tiempo, unas centesimas de años más como mínimo, pero sigue siendo poco para la humanidad. La chica... era inteligente y joven. Valiente. Honesta. Y tiene razón, por supuesto. Si es que dejamos de lado el discurso paranoico.

—¿Crees que el daño ambiental es un discurso paranoico?

—El que sea paranoico no lo hace menos cierto. Los jóvenes de hoy en día están recelosos, desconfían de todo. Es lo que deberían hacer, los entiendo— comenta Asami, de manera superficial. Al parecer, no es la primera vez que plantea esto en voz alta, porque suena como si estuviera dando un discurso repetitivo—. Pero también esa paranoia va a ser lo que les juegue en contra el día de mañana. Esa sensación será la que volverá locos a todos

—Mucha gente se siente así hoy en día, no solo los jovenes.

—Sí, pero antes las cosas... seguían— responde Asami, un poco con admiración—. Había una guerra, la gente seguía trabajando. Había una depresión económica, la gente seguía trabajando. Ahora todo pareciera detenerse y todos están discutiendo sin darse cuenta que es en vano.

Kya anota otra vez en su cuaderno, pero a Asami no le preocupa esta vez. Sabe que sus palabras son algo preocupantes, pero, considerando que está con su psiquiatra, decide no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Además, está segura de lo que acababa de decir. No tiene porque avergonzarse o asustarse. Asami repudia como las cosas estaban funcionado ahora. Todos conectados, todos opinando de la vida de los demás y de un futuro que parece ser no tan bueno.

Políticos corruptos, guerras, hambruna, contaminación. ¿Era realmente posible hacer algo?

—¿Encuentras que es en vano discutir?

—Sí. Creo que la gente no cambia.

La respuesta es seca, como si no tuviera que dar más explicaciones.

—Pareciera ser que tienes mucha seguridad en eso.

—Mmm.. supongo que tienes la razón. Nadie me ha probado lo contrario.

—Cuando dices la palabra jóvenes hablas como si tú no fueras una mujer de veintiocho años. Te distancias del grupo.

—Tal vez tengo el alma vieja.

Al menos eso era lo que solía decirle su madre.

—¿Puedo ser honesta?

Asami se tensa por un segundo. Es primera vez que le pide eso y, por experiencia propia, asume que lo que viene a continuación no va a ser tan bueno.

—Sí— dice Asami. Después de todo, una de las pocas cosas que valora más por sobre el profesionalismo es la honestidad.

A veces la sinceridad dolía, pero era lo mejor. Así no habían perdidas de tiempo.

—Creo que estás evitando hablar de tus crisis.

Asami se toma un par de segundos para pensar en lo que acaba de escuchar. No fue tan duro como esperaba.

—Algunos dicen que a buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.

Es ironico decir eso considerando en la situación que se encuentra.

Asami sabe que suena creída, como si fuera un juego, pero no dice nada más. Es un desafío, aprovecha de entregar la culpa a Kya. Es como decirle que está haciendo mal su trabajo y que con la poca información que entrega es suficiente.

—Te pregunto que estabas haciendo antes de que te diera la crisis de pánico y desvías la conversación para hablar acerca de las generaciones de ahora y de Greta Thunberg...

—... ¡Greta! Ese era su nombre— dice Asami, no prestando mucha atención a lo otro.

— Siempre haces lo mismo. No sé mucho de tus ataques de panico. Sé que has tenido tres en los últimos tres meses, pero nunca hablas mucho de eso. Cada vez que tocamos el tema, terminas hablando de algo totalmente distinto. La semana pasada hablaste de Jackson Pollock y ahora Greta.

Asami se queda en silencio. Kya no está molesta, por supuesto. Después de todo tiene una actitud muy tranquila y pasiva. Suele dejar hablar a Asami e indagar en silencio, era raro que hiciera observaciones personales u opinara acerca de la actitud de su paciente.

Kya tambien guarda silencio, lo que hace el ambiente más incomodo aún.

Entonces, a manera de distracción, Asami repasa mentalmente la agenda del día de hoy: los papeles que tengo que firmar de las importaciones a Japón, revisar los diseños de Zhu-Li antes de que sean enviados a los laboratorios, la junta en el almuerzo con los inversionistas, la reunión virtual con el equipo de abogados que están viendo la compra del terreno en Kansas, cena con mi padre.

Cada hora, cada minuto calculado. Todos los días organizados, desde principio a fin. Y siempre era puntual, si es que todo salía bien, eso es.

Los días lunes desde hace un mes que comienzan en la oficina de Kya a las siete de la mañana. Era temprano porque era una de las pocas horas libres que tenía dentro de su apretada agenda y también por privacidad. Su padre le había dicho que nadie podía saber que estaba yendo al psiquiatra. En ese horario era bastante improbable que la vieran entrando al edificio.

Su padre, Hiroshi Sato, decía que si la gente se enteraba, lo iban a ocupar contra de ella. Una idea tonta, pero como su padre había insistido tanto en eso, decidió escucharlo.

"La gente débil va al psiquiatra, Asami" le dijo después de su primera crisis de pánico. Le había quedado grabado el tono de decepción. Luego de eso su padre le pidió perdón, por supuesto. Pero aún así, las palabras estaban ahí.

Es curioso, como las palabras son algo con tan poca importancia a veces y otras pareciera ser que crean un mundo dentro uno. Con una palabra el hombre construye un reino, pero también puede quemarlo y dejarlo en cenizas.

Kya se levanta de su asiento y toma el lugar que se encuentra al lado de Asami, no están cerca, pero tampoco lejos, considerando que están en el mismo sofa sentadas. Asami observa por un segundo como Kya se acomoda, dejando su cuaderno de lado.

Luego de unos segundos, pregunta:

— Asami, ¿quieres mejorar?

Era una pregunta tonta. Asami odiaba estar en esa situación, la incertidumbre, el no controlar algo. Nunca antes había sentido impotencia contra su propio cuerpo. En ningún momento se pregunta si es que quiere mejorar, debe hacerlo. No tiene otra opción.

A regañadientes, admite que su psiquiatra tiene razón, que si quiere parar las crisis, tendrá que escucharla, ceder un poco a la hora de conversar. Después de todo, esta era la cuarta sesión y no habían llegado a nada aún. Y Asami no era conocida por su paciencia.

— Por supuesto, Kya— responde con sinceridad.

— Entonces, tienes que dejarme ayudar. No lo haré si es que te encierras. No podremos avanzar.

Asami suspira, como si eso ayudara a sacar la vulnerabilidad que se siente en el pecho cada vez que su doctora le exige que de más.

— Ví el reportaje, apague la televisión y mientras me servía café, me dio una presión en el pecho. No podía respirar y veía todo borroso.

— Y el día de tu primera crisis de pánico, ¿Podrías describirlo de nuevo?

— Fue un día normal...— comienza a hablar Asami en un tono pensativo, recordando ese día hace tres meses—. Había salido del trabajo, volví a casa y justo cuando estaba cruzando el umbral, sentí que me ahogaba.

—¿No paso nada particular?

—Nada fuera de lo rutinario. Fui al hospital y ellos me dijeron que era una crisis de pánico. Decidí no ir al psiquiatra como lo recomendaron, pero luego vino la segunda crisis.

—Y la segunda crisis que te dio fue unas tres semanas después de eso. Cuando hablabas con tu ex novio.

—Sí. Estábamos hablando de mudarnos juntos y me bloquee. Decidió acompañarme al hospital... El estuvo al lado mío, habló con las enfermeras, el doctor, incluso tranquilizó a mi padre. Luego, cuando me llevo a casa, termine con él. Había sido tan bueno conmigo y la idea de estar con él se volvió casi insoportable. Entonces, me di cuenta: no lo amaba. Nunca lo hice. Cada vez que el se hacía su jugo de zanahoria con jengibre en la mañana y sentía el olor, pensaba: "No podría soportar este olor todas las mañanas de mi vida". Fue para mejor.

—¿Era buen novio?

La pregunta la toma por sorpresa.

—Era un caballero— responde Asami rápidamente, siente que debería defenderlo. Si bien, no terminaron en los mejores términos, él no había hecho nada malo—. Es. Es un caballero. No está muerto, asi que no hay necesidad de hablar de él en pasado

Toma de su vaso de agua, luego la pone en el portavasos. La taza de Kya no está en ninguno, lo cual molesta a Asami, porque puede ver las marcas que hay en la mesa de madera. Luego, sigue:

—No lo sé, puede que sea quisquillosa, ¿sabes? Siempre me sucede lo mismo.

Quisquillosa, eso le dijo su padre cuando supo que había terminado con Iroh.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No soy capaz de ser reciprocar cuando se trata de relaciones amorosas. Por ejemplo, Iroh. Él me llevo al hospital, tomo mi mano y me acompaño cada segundo. También insistió para que escuchara las recomendaciones medicas y fuera al psiquiatra. Yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. De hecho, me molestaba que estuviera acompañándome.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gustan los favores, no le veo el sentido. Hubiera sido como deberle algo, no lo sé.

—¿Te dolió terminar con él?

—No realmente, no— contesta luego de un rato, pensando que es extraño que no se sienta mal por haber terminado con su novio de seis meses— pero a mi padre no le gustó mucho la noticia.

—¿A tu padre?

—Sí. Nuestras familias se conocen de hace mucho. Tenía esa fantasía de "Compartir legado". Medieval, pero se llevaban bien.

—¿Tu padre tiene muchas opiniones acerca de tus relaciones?

—Casi siempre.

—¿Como te hace sentir eso?

—No lo sé...— piensa un poco antes de seguir— Me gusta que se preocupe, que tenga una opinión de lo que pasa en mi vida, el sentirlo presente. Pero también me molesta, por supuesto. Pero, ¿que le puedo hacer?

Kya toma el cuaderno de nuevo y anota algo.

_Está escribiendo de mi padre. Siempre estoy hablando de él. Debería dejar de hacerlo._

—Asami... ¿que hay de tu madre?

Asami se queda en silencio. Es la primera vez que le pregunta por ella, pero sabía que eventualmente tenían que hablar de ella.

—Si es muy complejo, no tienes que responder...— dice Kya un poco preocupada de haber tocado un punto difícil tan abruptamente, así que su postura se rompe un poco.

—Mi relación con ella es un poco tormentosa— interrumpe Asami. No le gusta el tono de Kya, como si la hubiera lastimado o algo.

—¿Hablan?

—Un par de veces al mes por teléfono, ella vive hace años en Londres con su esposo y mi hermanastra.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando hablas de tu madre, Asami?

Asami recuerda lo que le gustaba de su madre. Eran las cosas sencillas, cotidianas. Le gustaba su closet, la manera en que apoyaba su cintura en el lavamanos, la cantidad de tiempo que se tomaba para salir o como cada vez que reía, acariciaba el brazo de su padre. El brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de arte, como a veces desordenaba toda la casa para hacer una pintura.

Todos cortos recuerdos de una época que ahora era lejana.

—Fue la primera persona que me decepciono. ¿Que más puedo decir?

Kya abre la boca, pero en ese mismo instante, Asami se levanta, mirando su reloj y luego dice:

—Me debo ir.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más? Siento que realmente estábamos llegando a algo.

—No puedo, tengo toda la mañana organizada. Nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Y con esas ultimas palabras, se va.

* * *

El automovil de Asami se estaciona exactamente a las ocho y media de la mañana a las afuera del edificio. Zapatos rojo de tacón y un chaleco negro que la cubría en ese frío lunes de Diciembre.

Éxito. Una palabra que había oído tantas veces en distintas oportunidades pero que recién hace un año, cuando comenzó a trabajar como subgerente general de Future Industries, pudo entender. Saborear el éxito no era como uno se lo imaginaba, requería trabajo llegar a él y más esfuerzo aún mantenerlo, porque cada paso que das puede ser un potencial fracaso. Si tomas una mala decisión, la tranquilidad se puede ir de tus manos.

Así que por eso, Asami era cuidadosa en su vida diaria y reflexionaba siempre antes de actuar. Un descuido, y todo su trabajo de años se iba al carajo. Su padre se lo había dejado claro. No iba a hacer diferencias porque ella era la hija del jefe. No iba a tratarla con una mano blanda, iba a exigirle el doble si era necesario, tratarla como una empleada más, que era precisamente lo que quería Asami desde el principio.

Cuando conoció a la que terminaría siendo su nueva asistente, se extraño de sí misma. Fue pura intuición, un impulso repentino. Contratar a alguien nuevo de inmediato no era típico de Asami. Normalmente cada persona que quisiera trabajar bajo su responsabilidad, tenía que pasar por una serie de entrevistas para poder ser considerado y trabajar por una semana en periodo de prueba. El proceso era largo, pero de esa manera uno se aseguraba que la empresa recibiera buenos talentos.

Korra fue la excepción a esa regla. Era algo extravagante, pero tenía sentido: había sido sincera. Admitió que tenía trabajo, el porque había sido despedida y no trato de inventar una excusa a su atraso. No es que confiara en la chica, pero algo dentro de ella decía que la morena de ojos azules tenía agallas. No todos están dispuestos a mostrarse vulnerables en una entrevista de trabajo. Era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Tomo en una hora la decisión de contratarla. El mismo día que fue la entrevista llamó a Zhu-Li para avisarle que el puesto de asistente ya estaba ocupado y que no debería preocuparse de buscar a más personas porque Korra era la indicada. Fue sorpresivo, pero se sentía correcto. Y ahora, una semana después empezaba el desafío.

_Una corazonada._

Naturalmente, tenía que estar atenta al primer día de trabajo de la chica. Dejar en claro cuales eran sus tareas y sus limites. Que podía decir, cuando decirlo y, lo más importante, como decirlo. Enseñarle cosas que si no aprendía de inmediato, podría ser un peligro para mañana. Realmente esperaba que la chica tuviera lo mínimo de capacidad y que pudiera quedarse un par de meses. Estar sin asistente era estresante, pero encontrar una lo era aún más.

Iba a ser un dolor en el trasero por estos días debido a su experiencia, pero si es que se adaptaba rápido, podía servir de algo.

Asami sube al ascensor y marca el número veintiuno. Una vez que se abren las puertas del ascensor, lo primera persona que ve es a Korra.

La chica tiene un largo pelo castaño, amarrado en una cola. Unos ojos color celeste que hoy tienen un brillo especial y su piel es bronceada. Es alta, pero Asami lo es más. Su nariz es redonda y pequeña, y tiene unas mejillas que no están tan marcadas. Es bonita. Asami lo sabe.

Pero, lamentablemente, lleva la ropa inadecuada. El chaleco que lleva puesto es demasiado grande y con la tela equivocada. Es como una contradicción, está a tiempo y esperándola justo en el lugar que Asami quiere, pero ocupando un chaleco grande azul y un pantalón color blanco. Las dos cosas son horribles, pero el chaleco azul es una abominación.

_Son las ocho treinta y cinco de la mañana y ya vamos en el primer strike._

—Buenos días— la saluda. A Asami le extraña que Korra, si bien no suena tranquila, tampoco se muestra nerviosa.

—Buenos días— contesta de vuelta— ¿Te dieron el recorrido?

—Sí.

Asami asiente y sigue de largo, por el pasillo derecho.

Puede escuchar como Ginger, la chica de la recepción que ya llevaba un año trabajando, dice un "¿Que esperas, idiota? Siguela". Al parecer, Korra decide hacerle caso, porque después de un par de segundos, escucha a unos tacones con poca coordinación que la siguen.

Se concentra en su primera actividad del día: los papeles de las importaciones de una serie de autos nuevos a Japón. Tarea simple. Pensando en eso, no se fija en las miradas que la siguen desde las salas de reuniones cuando pasa caminando por fuera.

—No pensaba que llegarías a tiempo— dice Asami una vez dentro de la oficina— ¿Firmaste los papeles que mande?

Korra había recibido su contrato de trabajo durante la semana pasada.

—Así es, están en recepción. Tome el metro, por cierto.

Asami se saca el chaleco negro que llevaba puesto y lo guarda detrás de una puerta delgada que está en la pared de la oficina.

—¿Que es lo que hay programado para el día de hoy?— pregunta Asami. Su tono es neutro.

Si bien, es un lunes en la mañana, Asami tenía que admitir que ya estaba estresada. Si la sesión con Kya y recordar a su madre no fue suficiente, ahora tenía que trabajar con la chica nueva y asegurar que no arruinará su día.

—Imprimí estos papeles en el piso tres— contesta Korra colocando una carpeta en frente, mientras Asami se sienta—, a las nueve tiene la reunión con Zhu-Li.

Asami asiente mientras revisa el papeleo que recibe de las manos de Korra. Son veintitrés páginas de un contrato de importación que debía revisar nuevamente, porque la agencia encargada del transporte había hecho una serie de cambios en las disposiciones antes de firmar.

—¿Después?

— Almuerzo con inversionistas a las doce y reunión con abogados a las tres, en la sala de reuniones letra "B".

Korra tiene una agenda de la cual está leyendo, lo que indica que vino preparada.

—De acuerdo.

Korra suspira.

—Genial, porque estaba muy...

—... A dos cuadras de aquí hay un lugar que se llama "Red Bottle", pide un café moca acaramelado. Lo quiero con leche descremada. El vaso debe ser tamaño alto, pero debes pedir la misma cantidad de café que ocupas para un vaso de tamaño grande. De vuelta, necesito que pases a un supermercado o algo y compres nuez moscada. Cuando tengas eso, vuelves pero no subas a mi oficina. Ve al lugar donde tengo la reunión con Zhu-Li. Si te llega un e-mail o una llamada, necesito saberlo inmediatamente. Ahora, lo importante...— Asami no puede evitar mirarla a los ojos para dejar aún más claro su punto— Si te llamo y no contestas, estás despedida. Si mando un email y no respondes en quince minutos, estás despedida. Si no haces algo que expresamente pedí, estás despedida. Si necesito que estés en un lugar y no llegas en veinte minutos como máximo, estás despedida. No importa si es el Upper West Side o Honk Kong. No hay excusas. ¿De acuerdo?

Korra se queda en silencio. Después de una breve pausa donde medita todo lo que acaba de oír, decide preguntar sin miedo:

—¿Era un un vaso largo o grande?

—Vaso alto,—corrige Asami, devolviendo su atención a los papeles que tiene en frente y aguantando las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco— pero con la cantidad de café para un vaso grande.

Korra murmura las palabras en silencio. Repitiéndolas como un rezo. Pero antes de que la chica de ojos azules salga de la oficina, Asami le dice en voz alta:

—Y no ocupes ese chaleco de nuevo. Es demasiado grande. Quemalo.

La morena asiste en respuesta desde el umbral de la puerta, un poco extrañada.

El resto de la mañana y la tarde avanza normal. Las discusiones con Zhu-Li y reuniones fueron fructíferas y, después de todo, su nueva asistente no fue una molestia.

* * *

Todos los lunes Asami comía en la tarde con su padre. Generalmente, era en el penthouse de Asami, que se ubicaba en el Upper West Side, a tres calles de la empresa, o en la casa de su padre, justo al lado del Central Park, en la cual Asami había vivido hasta los dieciocho años.

Hoy es una de esas raras ocasiones que se juntan en un restaurante. El local se llama "Nikkei" y se especializa en comida asiática. En pocas ocasiones salían ambos a lugares públicos juntos y si lo hacían era por cosas de trabajo. Eventos de la empresa, reuniones, charlas a los empleados en fechas importantes, cuando Future Industries hacia una gran donación y había que tomar fotografías, situaciones de ese calibre.

En cambio, lo que frecuentan eran sus hogares y el laboratorio de Future Industries. Asami no sabe el porque estaba acostumbrada a eso. Pero no le molestaba, le da un toque más personal cada vez que se reunían. La gente mirandolos, comentado a sus espaldas, podía ser una distracción de los momentos que tienen como padre e hija.

Ambos tiene una buena relación y desde que Asami era pequeña fue así, Hiroshi nunca fue receloso al momento de dar cariño y amor a su hija. Siempre está para ella y dandole consejos, aunque a veces estos no eran solicitados. A pesar de que Hiroshi controla aspectos de la vida de Asami y no lo hacía de la mejor manera, esto era porque se preocupa por ella. Desde siempre ha sido su "fan número uno". En los proyectos de ciencias para la escuela, cuando mostró su primer diseño automotriz, en su primer día de trabajo... siempre había estado su padre al lado.

Con un poco de dolor, Asami tenía que admitir que con veintiocho años, su padre es la única figura inmovible en su vida, que había estado en sus buenos y malos momentos. Es su familia y Asami bien sabía que no bastaba solamente compartir sangre para ser familia, requería algo más, una conexión más grande. Su padre es eso, su roca. Si estaba en problemas, era la primera persona a quien llamaba. Si quería tomar una decisión importante, lo escuchaba.

Es bueno tener a alguien que sin importar que sucede, va a estar ahí para cuando lo necesites. Un tesoro. Gente pasaba años buscando eso.

Y es que Asami desde que había empezado a trabajar está sola la mayoría del tiempo. Sus amigos cercanos con el tiempo se marcharon y su circulo social ahora se formaba de gente con quien hablaba por conveniencia. Se había dejado consumir por un trabajo que le brindaba seguridad y constancia, dando poco espacio y tiempo a su vida personal. Si bien, es una chica de citas y de novios, terminaba por aburrirse porque su trabajo la apasiona más. A veces se asusta porque, si bien no es un crimen hacer eso, tampoco es la actitud más sana que puede tener. Pero no está dispuesta a forzar sus sentimientos de amistad o amor.

En Nikkei, lo primero que hacen padre e hija pedir para comer y tomar cerveza. Hablan de los Mets y como pareciera ser que el equipo de béisbol iba a ganar la siguiente temporada, después hablan de los nuevo modelos de Mercedes y comentan un poco sus planes para navidad. Ambos tenían planeado ir a la casa que Hiroshi tenía en Los Hamptons por ese fin de semana. Era parte de sus rituales festivos. Hiroshi, deliberadamente, habla un poco de su ex novio, al parecer Iroh II tuvo una nueva oferta de trabajo en Seattle. Es un poco incomodo, pero Asami sabe llevar la conversación adelante, le promete a su padre que le enviara un mensaje de felicitaciones al chico apenas pueda.

Pero el ambiente cambia cuando Hiroshi le pregunta después del postre:

—¿Por qué no salimos a fumar, cielo? Hay una terraza con buena vista afuera.

Hiroshi procede a levantarse de la mesa.

—De acuerdo...— responde Asami, un poco insegura, siguiéndolo.

Rara vez compartían un cigarro, es un mal habito que Asami había desarrollado a los quince años. Durante esa edad hubo una temporada donde le robaba los cigarros a su padre. Solían ir con una amiga de la secundaria a la plaza más cercana de la escuela y fumarlos ahí. Una de las pocas veces donde fue realmente rebelde. Cuando su padre se enteró un par de años después que su hija era fumadora, no pudo decirle nada. Sería hipócrita, considerando que Hiroshi fumaba mucho más.

Su padre es alto, tiene el pelo canoso y un bigote que cubre una porción de la parte inferior de su rostro. Ocupa lentes redondos y tiene unos ojos cafes. Se ve más joven de la edad que realmente tiene. Debajo de sus ojos hay arrugas que están asomándose.

Asami no se parecía mucho fisicamente a él, era más parecida a su madre.

—Veras, sé que afuera de la empresa, no hablamos de trabajo. Pero hay algo que tengo que decirte acerca de Future Industries— dice Hiroshi luego de prender su cigarro.

Era difícil pensar en su padre y no intimidarse por todo lo que había logrado.

Hiroshi Sato era un hombre de cincuenta y seis años que a los veinte años se mudo a Nueva York. Había nacido en California, pero llegó a la Gran Manzana para probar suerte luego de titularse como ingeniero. Le tomo cinco años crear un imperio que esperaba fuera eterno.

—¿Que sucede, papá?— le pregunta Asami, un poco preocupada, luego expulsar el humo de su cigarro por sus labios. Hace meses que no lo veía así de serio.

Hiroshi toma aire antes de contestar.

—Me voy a retirar de la empresa en seis meses, Asami. No quiero trabajar más. Y el próximo gerente serás tú o Varrick.

Todo eso es dicho bastante lento pero no hace la noticia menos difícil.

Por un segundo no puede creer lo que escucha. Imaginarse la vida de Future Industries sin su padre es casi imposible. Mas difícil aún es imaginarlo sin trabajo.

Hiroshi fue el primero en incentivar a Asami a conseguir un trabajo cuando esta tenía tan solo quince años. En más de una oportunidad le dijo a Asami que la vida tenía sentido con dos cosas: familia y un trabajo. Lo cual, en retrospectiva, era verdad. Por medio de la familia, uno encuentra resguardo, cuidado y respeto, pero lo más importante de todo, amor incondicional. Y con el trabajo no solo podías pagar tus gastos, sino que también producir y ser un ciudadano servicial, un aporte a la sociedad.

Jamás seas un parasito, Asami, solía repetir de vez en cuando su padre cuando estaban juntos. A Asami le disgustaba esa palabra, parasito. Cada vez que su padre la decía su estomago se retorcía ante la idea de ella siendo uno.

—¿Por qué harás eso, papá?— le pregunta su hija luego de un breve silencio.

Entonces, Hiroshi procede a explicarle. Le cuenta lo cansado que está, como toda su vida se la había dado a la empresa y que quería un respiro. Estar sin un horario. Quería vacaciones largas.

—Tampoco es que me vaya a ir del todo, siempre estaré pendiente de lo que le pase a mi empresa. Solo que ahora no será como jefe.

—Pero es extraño— dice su hija después de escucharlo, sin comprender el actuar de su padre. Después de todo, nunca le había dado indicio o habían comentado esta decisión— No sé que decirte. ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—No, tú eres la primera persona en saber de esto.

—¿Esto es verdad? ¿No estás jugando conmigo?

Aunque no vale la pena preguntar porque su padre jamás bromearía con algo como esto.

—La decisión ya está tomada, hija. En seis meses, Future Industries podría ser tuya.

¿Mía? ¿Future Industries? piensa Asami por un segundo, luego recuerda lo que su padre le acababa de decir hace unos segundos.

—Mía o de Varrick, querrás decir— corrige con un poco de rencor.

Hiroshi le toca el hombro a su muchacha y le da un suave apretón. Asami no puede mirarlo a la cara ahora.

—¿Estás enojada?

La verdad es que Asami había pensando en la posibilidad de ser dueña en más de una oportunidad, era natural hacerlo porque era la hija del gerente y además era buena en su trabajo. Pero nunca pensó que todo iba a pasar tan rápido.

—Sí— dice Asami sin pensar mucho, soltando el agarre de su padre—. Varrick... el... yo no quiero pelar con él por Future Industries. Deberías tomar una decisión enseguida. Es él o yo.

—Mira, cariño, no es porque no te lo merezcas— contesta Hiroshi en un tono conciliador, tratando de tranquilizar a su hija—. Varrick ha sido uno de los mejores sub gerentes de Future Industries. Al igual que tú. No puedes negar que es un gran potencial. Sería tonto de mi parte dejarlo ir tan fácil y no abrirle las puertas para que pueda mostrar su capacidad al resto. Eres mi hija, pero también mi empleada y como tu jefe te digo: esta es la decisión correcta.

Asami asiste en silencio por un momento. Las palabras de su padre son cálidas y se da cuenta que no miente. Pero antes de terminar, hay una pregunta que necesita sacar de su sistema:

—Esto... esto es por mis crisis de panico, ¿verdad? Piensas que no puedo hacerlo.

Hiroshi se queda en silencio. Lo cual es triste, porque ya eso es suficiente respuesta a la pregunta de Asami. Por un segundo, la morena quiere marcharse de ahí, o ser capaz de gritarle a su padre. Tener la voluntad para decirle que confiara en ella para esto, que era la indicada para tomar los mandos de la empresa y llevarla a un prospero futuro económico.

—¿Sabes?— Hiroshi dice mientras le da otra fumada a su cigarro. Su vista se pierde, la ciudad está frente suyo. Los edificios, las luces, los autos y los sonidos. Todo parece darle un tono extraño a la conversación. Su padre se veía más viejo y Asami se sentía intranquila—. Tu madre sufrió dos crisis de pánico durante el tiempo que estuvimos casados.

—¿En serio?— pregunta Asami, impresionada de que estén hablando de su madre, no lo hacían hace meses.

—Así es... ella... bueno, ya sabes— menciona Hiroshi, buscando las palabras correctas—. Era infeliz.

No era necesario ser un genio para ver que el tema es difícil. Más para él que para su propia hija, incluso.

Asami mira a su acompañante, quien la recibe con unos ojos preocupados.

—Yo no soy infeliz, papá.

—¿De verdad, Asami?— pregunta luego de un momento.

—De verdad— responde a la defensiva, mintiendo a su padre y a si misma.

—Pues, tienes seis meses para probar que eres la indicada.

Asami asiste y sin darse cuenta, tiene lagrimas en sus ojos. Era triste ver como es que había tomado la decisión tan facilmente y sin consultarselo. Pero era terco, una vez que tuviera la mente en una decisión, no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar. Es una de las muchas cosas que tenían en común.

También le emocionaba ver que el ciclo de su padre pareciera estar llegando a su fin: el anhelado retiro. Muchas veces lo había escuchado hablar de eso, en especial en las vacaciones, pero siempre como una idea que estaba lejana.

—¿Cómo sabes que podré hacerlo?

—Porque eres mi hija— responde, como si le estuvieran preguntando si el cielo es azul—. Eres capaz, pero debes probarlo. Muéstrale al mundo que no eres mi sombra.

Asami no dice nada más, no quiere admitirlo, pero en el fondo está de acuerdo con su padre. No hablan más del tema ni de ningún otro en particular, ambos dándose un espacio para pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Asami sabe que volverán a hablar del esto en un futuro cercano porque aún quedan detalles que aclarar.

Vuelven a la mesa en la cual estaban, pagan la cuenta y toman sus chalecos. Sin pensarlo, Hiroshi le ofrece el brazo para llevarla a los estacionamientos, Asami lo toma, a pesar de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

—Asami, déjame darte un consejo— le dice su padre antes de que cada uno suba a sus respectivos autos—. Varrick hará de todo para quedar con el puesto. La empresa quedará en manos de quien tenga el mayor desempeño durante los siguientes seis meses. Tienes que pensar bien todo lo que hagas.

Su padre se dirige a su automóvil que está estacionado al lado del de ella. Abre la puerta de conductor, pero antes Asami se encuentra preguntando:

—Papá, ¿estas seguro que tomaste la decisión correcta?

—Así es.

Y sin más que decir, su padre se va.

* * *

Asami vuelve a su departamento, prende las luces y Yue, su gata gorda de pelaje blanco y grande ojos azules, sale a recibirla en el pasillo de entrada. Asami le acaricia el lomo mientras la gata se mueve entre sus piernas. Decide tomarla en brazos y dirigirse a su living. Sin pensarlo mucho, se saca los tacones y, como muy pocas veces, los tira en algún lugar en el suelo en vez de guardarlos en el closet.

Mientras está sentada, acariciando a su gata, se da cuenta que si bien se podía decir era infeliz, tenía un gran futuro en sus manos que podía llenarla.

Eso si es que no cometía ningún error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> Todo tipo de apoyo virtual se agradece! Kudos, Bookmark, Suscripciones, La gente que lee en anonimato solo dejando un "hit" de rastro, etc.
> 
> Si desean dejar comentarios, por favor sepan que serán muy bien recibidos. Si hay preguntas, alguna critica, alguna queja, lo que sea.
> 
> Aunque si hay alguien pensando escribir comentarios muy malos, por favor sepa que llorare un poco.
> 
> En fin, espero de corazón que les haya gustado,
> 
> ¡Infinitas gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer hasta aquí y darme una oportunidad. No sé mucho en que consiste el trabajo de asistente ni el procedimiento de entrevistas laborales en los Estados Unidos, pero bueno.. es ficción... supongo que con eso me gano el perdón por lo poco aferrado a la realidad del proceso.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado! Comenten, si así lo desean, todo apoyo será bienvenido y agradecido (Kudos, comentarios, etc). No importa si son criticas buenas o no. Aunque si hay alguien pensando escribir comentarios muy malos, por favor sepa que llorare un poco. 
> 
> ¡Infinitas gracias!


End file.
